


Dark Desert (TFTBL Vampire AU)

by LegendaryAbattoir



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Other, TFTBL Vampire Au, Tales From the Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands AU, Tales from the Borderlands Vampire AU, Vampire AU, borderlands - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryAbattoir/pseuds/LegendaryAbattoir
Summary: Small AU about Rhys being a vampire!





	Dark Desert (TFTBL Vampire AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here! Hope you all enjoy! Basically theirs no huge changes, other than Rhys being a vampire, and maybe Jack being slightly less of an asshole.

“So, you’re tellin’ me if I could have just waited like half a friggin’ year and I coulda been a mother friggin’ vampire?” Jack sighed.

The AI Jack propped himself on a large boulder, he reached and rubbed his chin.

“Nah . . . Werewolves are cooler, did we figure out how to make those yet?” Jack laughed eyeing Rhys.

Rhys rolled his eyes and propped himself beside Jack, both staring at the vast dark desert around them, with the only illumination being the glow from the bustling van. Vaughn, Fiona, and Sasha were all busying themselves making anything resembling food, jokes and laughter filled the air. It was the first time Rhys felt comfortable since he landed on this unforgiving planet. There was no hailstorm of bullets, or monstrous skags, just the quietness of bugs chirping distantly.

“No Jack, I don’t think Hyperion would even ever try to make werewolves. Helios is literally on a moon.” Rhys pointed out.

“It still woulda been cool.” Jack scoffed.

Rhys let out a short chuckle “Yeah it would have been cool.”

There was a short pause, both staring at the vast nothingness. Perhaps it was the comfort of knowing they hadn’t gotten murdered yet.

Jack turned his head “So uh . . . what exactly ya know . . . happened? Did they give ya a shot, or get some old guy in a cape to give ya a nibble.”

Rhys squinted "Nah neither one. . . there was a small classified program I found while going through the databases. A magical cure-all to make you stronger and more charismatic sounds great on paper. Didn’t take many bribes to get in, they gave me a vile, told me to take it and go to bed.”

Jack scoffed “I hate to break it to ya kid, but you’re not exactly supernaturally strong.”

Rhys rolled his eyes “That’s why they closed the program, no visible signs. Seemed pretty pointless.” Rhys shook his head. “Hyperion researchers are pretty impatient.”

Rhys paused and tilted his head slightly.

“As long as I got my . . .” Rhys made a small gesture of holding a small item. “I'm pretty much my normal self. I get sunburns pretty quick . . . like jeez, and I’m hyper-allergic to garlic . . . I miss garlic bread.” Rhys grumbled.

Rhys paused shortly before gesturing to his teeth.

“Oh! And I got fangs. Pretty cool huh?” Rhys touted.

 “Ah boring.” Jack shrugged while eyeing Rhys’s tiny fangs “Do your buddies over there know about it.”

Rhys scratched the back of his head  “I told Vaughn a while ago, but I'm like 99% sure he thought I was joking and Fi and Sasha, . . . I just don’t see the point in telling them. It would kinda be awkward.”

“How’s hiding that going? Ya carrying an umbrella every time you go outside? Do you have a skag juicer hidden in your luggage, HA!” Jack teased.

“It seems like everything they cook has garlic salt on it. Been stuck on this desert trash hole a few weeks, and I think they’ve noticed I haven’t eaten in that entire time. . . but I think I have everything under control. Someone just _not eating_ isn’t that big of a deal.” Rhys beamed confidently.

“Whatever you say cupcake. . .” 

Jack looked back at the van full of bustling people, shortly thereafter Jack moved his head back to eye Rhys.

“Wait who the hell grows garlic on this shit hole of a planet?”

Rhys raised his eyebrows “Heck if I know.”

There was a lull in the conversation. He appreciated the conversation, even if it was with his snarky dead boss. It was hard to imagine how Jack wouldn’t find out, considering he does now populate Rhys’s head. Rhys didn’t expect Jack to just unexpectedly pop out while he was filling up a handy-dandy thermos. Either way having idle conversations without hiding anything was a nice change of pace.

“Rhys you gotta come try this!” Vaughn hooted, his silhouette grew closer as he trotted to Rhys.

Jack rolled his eyes “Don’t screw up kid.” He jeered as he disappeared.

Vaughn finally managed to trot over, slightly out of breath of course.

“Jeez man why are you so far away?” Vaughn panted.

“Oh it’s just a good night is all thought I’d walk around . . .What’s up?” Rhys asked

Vaughn lit up with a small smirk.

“Fi and Sasha didn’t have much, but I have singlehandedly made the best garlic bread on all of Pandora.” He exclaimed.

“Ah shit.” Rhys thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a part 2. Vampire AU's give me l i f e.


End file.
